


All for You

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Oneshot, begging for forgiveness, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has no idea that Jim faked his death for her until he shows up at her flat begging for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Molly had been in denial for months after Sherlock told her that Jim was gay. But when they finally broke up over it, Jim was crushed. He could hardly stand it. But really, it did have to happen. He was about to get incredibly busy. Work was getting in the way of their relationship anyone. But as much as he hated to admit it, Jim had fallen in love with Molly Hooper. So when things started to unravel in his plans and everything was set in motion, he knew what had to happen. On that roof, it wouldn't just be Sherlock who died. He had to fake it. Then he could relax and be with Molly.

On the roof, he planned everything. He would fake shooting himself in the head and then lay low for a while until everyone forgot about him. And that's exactly what happened. He was gone for three years by the time that everyone forgot he'd even existed. Even Molly didn't think about him much anymore. She'd moved on. At least, that's what she told herself. She was fine with just her cat, Toby. That is, until there was a knock at her door and she opened it to find Jim Moriarty standing on the other side.

"W-what do you want?! You're supposed to be dead!" Molly stammered, backing up.

"Molly, please. I came here to apologise," Jim insisted softly, sighing a bit as he came inside. He closed the door and came closer. "Molly.....my little mouse.....I love you. I was so stupid to let you go. But work was interfering with our relationship. So I faked my death. For you, Molls. Come on. Please forgive me. I had to do it so my work couldn't interfere with us anymore. It's just us now. I have time before I have to come back to the rest of the world. So if you can please forgive me, we can spend that time together. As a couple. Please."

Molly stared at him, trying to figure it out. But eventually, she sighed and smiled. "I....I guess I have missed you, Jimmy. Our dates were great. But....Sherlock. He said you were gay."

"I'm not. Molls, I'm bi," Jim insisted with a smile. "And I'm in love with you. Please give me another chance."

Molly smiled and nodded. "Okay. But no more dying on me," she teased, coming over and kissing his cheek.

Jim chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely. I'll never die again. Not until it's for real. And that likely won't be for a while yet."

   [Molly and Jim edit](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/quiz/839000/839335_1334822255452_500_280.png)


End file.
